


you don’t love me anymore

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: intraparty dynamics [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Mike and El are very good friends and not excellent datemates, Nonbinary Eleven, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler, this is not mileven I would like to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Eleven questions Mike’s feelings for them.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Mentioned Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: intraparty dynamics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	you don’t love me anymore

Mike’s eyes linger on Will’s back as he follows Max out the door. A smile lingers on her face.

Eleven watches her. “You don’t love me,” they say.

Mike startles. “What?”

Eleven shrugs. “You said you love me. Now... you don’t.”

“I—“

El lays their hand over Mike’s and fixes her with their earnest eyes. “It’s okay.”

Mike’s brow furrows and she shakes her head. “I do—“

“Mike. Friends don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying.” She huffs and scratches at the back of her neck. “I— you’re right. I don’t love you,” El nods and Mike’s voice becomes more desperate, “the way I used to. I don’t love you romantically; you’re right.” El pulls their hand away and their eyes fall to the ground. “But El, please, listen to me,” she grabs both Eleven’s hands and waits until their eyes meet again, “I will always love you.”

“But—“

“You mean everything to me, Eleven. I don’t know what this thing between us is if it isn’t romance, but I know that it’s so important to me. _You_ are so important to me. Sometimes I feel like you’re the only thing keeping me together. I care about you, El. I love you.I never want to lose you again. I’m sorry that this kind of love is all I have to give you. I hope it’s enough.”

Eleven bites their lip and blinks hard. “I love you, too, Mike. It is enough.” They pull Mike into a hug, both of their shoulders dampened by a few tears. “You are enough.”


End file.
